Currently, many use USB communication devices (such as USB modems), mini PCI communication devices (such as mini PCI modems), or Mi-Fi routers to connect to the internet via a 2G, 3G or 4G wireless network. The most recent form of wireless internet connections on computer desktops is the new 4G internet connection. In telecommunications, 4G is the fourth generation of mobile communication technology standards. It is a successor of the third generation of mobile communication technology (3G) standards. A 4G system provides mobile ultra-broadband Internet access, for example to laptops with USB wireless communication device (such as USB wireless modem), to smart phones, and to other mobile devices. Conceivable applications include amended mobile web access, IP telephony, gaming services, high-definition mobile TV, video conferencing, 3D television and cloud computing. Two 4G candidate systems are commercially deployed: the Mobile WiMAX standard (at first in South Korea in 2006), and the first-release Long Term Evolution (LTE) standard (in Oslo, Norway and Stockholm, Sweden since 2009). This type of connection was made with both desktops and laptops in mind. A 4G internet connection gives user blazing speed and great response time that is comparable to DSL or cable internet. This means that user may watch HD quality streaming TV from sites such as Fancast or Hulu. Since is the delivery is performed wirelessly, content may be delivered to users wherever 4G internet signal is available.
Typically, mobile broadband devices (such as the USB communication device mentioned above) come with radio and connection management software. Device manufacturers, PC manufacturers, and mobile operators all develop, distribute, and support these applications for user to connect to their networks, configure radios and connection settings, and get contact information for help and support. Prior to the current operating system now offered, users need these applications to compensate for functionalities not provided natively in the operating system itself. This additional software confused and frustrated many users by conflicting with the operating system connections, showing different networks, network status, and a separate user interface. The new operating system eliminates this confusion by providing simple, intuitive, and fully integrated radio and connection management. The new network settings allow user to configure individual radios to turn it on or off (Wi-Fi, mobile broadband, or Bluetooth), as well as disable all radios at once with the new “airplane mode.” It provides native radio management to eliminate the conflicts and confusion, and to provide a consistent experience for controlling your radios without the need to install additional software.
However, although several advantages as mentioned above may be achieved in employing the new operating system, there is a drawback for the new operating system. For example, in the case of LTE capable communication devices (such as LTE capable modems) on the new operating system registering to an LTE Network, only the first connection to the LTE network is possible. A “Connect” button will not appear on a Network panel of a host after a “Disconnect” button on the Network panel of the host is clicked. This is because there is only a PS domain (i.e. Packet Switching domain) in LTE mode, and the communication device such as modem will be detached from the network if the last PDN (i.e. Public Data Network) connection is deactivated. Then, it is necessary for the communication device to be reset or disabled/enabled in a device manager after this deactivating behavior so as to resolve such issue. Generally speaking, this issue usually relates to an LTE feature on certain new operating systems, in which a PS attach (i.e. Packet Switching attach) is combined with a PDP (i.e. Packet Data Protocol) activation.
There is no such problem for the communication devices such as modems on older operating systems. When the PS attach is completed, one default bearer is activated. IP address, DNS (Domain Name System), APN (Access Point Name) are allocated by the network. The “Connect” click will setup the connection between the host and the communication devices such as modems, the host will gain IP, DNS address related information. Data service will then work from now. The “Disconnect” click will trigger disconnection between the host and the above-mentioned communication device, and send a PDP deactivation request to the network. This procedure works well with 2G/3G mode because there are both PS domain and CS domain (i.e. Circuit Switching domain) in 2G/3G mode, and if the PS domain is detached, the communication device is still in registered state with the CS domain.
If the communication devices such as modem is in LTE mode, the last default bearer cannot be deactivated, because if the last default bearer is deactivated, the communication device will deregister from the network and enter “NO SERVICE” state. In this state, the “Connect” button will never show up on the Network panel of the host. Then, the communication devices will not register until the communication devices or communication interface driver reset is forced.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method, system, device and computer program product that addresses one or more of the issues discussed above.